peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Operation: Rescue a Pixl, a Sprixie, and Two Lumas
(On a dark starry night in Neverland, all was quiet, but then something, or someone, zipped by the trees in the air. It wasn’t just one shadowy figure, but three shadowy figures. After landing on the cliff edge, the figures revealed themselves to be Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. NiGHTS holds up a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked around) Ash: Anything, NiGHTS? (After scouring the area, NiGHTS sighed in defeat and puts his binoculars away) NiGHTS: I’m afraid there’s nothing so far. Pikachu: (Disappointed) Pika.... Ash: There has to be clues around here somewhere…. (Suddenly, a bright light turned on towards them as a horn honked at them, surprising the three. They turned and recognized a green jeep. Inside the jeep are four figures, three men and a brain creature in a small silver robot with a glass dome. The first man is a Japanese man with short black hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing white pants, a blue long-sleeved loose robe, and black oriental slippers. He is Oroku Saki, a bounty hunter. The second man is black with blue eyes and a purple mohawk over his bald head and wearing a pair of purple sunglasses, a red vest with the sleeves torn off over a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and red and white converse shoes. He is Bebop, another bounty hunter. And the last man is muscular with short blonde hair and brown eyes, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a brown vest, brown tape wristbands, brown pants, and brown boots. He is Rocksteady, another bounty hunter and Bebop's partner. And the brain creature is pink with purple eyes and crooked teeth. He is Krang, another bounty hunter. They are Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ new teammates they recently recruited after their new comrades claimed they are reformed bounty hunters out to capture K. Rool and Skurvy. Right now, they are on a mission to rescue a Pixl, a Sprixie, and two Lumas under the suspicion that they are abducted by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates and also find out why. Anyway, after they notice, Ash spoke up) Ash: You nearly gave us heart attacks, Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady. Oroku: (Sarcastically) Well, sorry for that. Krang: (Seriously) You need to loosen up on these kind of surprise attacks. Bebop: And we just searched this spot for clues already. (To Rocksteady) Right? Rocksteady: Right! Bebop: See? Zip. Nothing. Ash: I wouldn’t be giving up that easily and quickly if I were you. The missing Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas must be somewhere. Rocksteady: (Annoyed) Oh, brother! (He rolls his eyes and was about to interject when Oroku spoke up) Oroku: He’s right. Let’s look down the cliff side. We’ll find some clues there. (After Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS grabbed the jeep’s edges, they use their powerful strength to pick it up and fly down the cliff edge gracefully when suddenly, a flap covering the back of the jeep flapped up, revealing four small screaming creatures. The first creature is a white square Pixl with red lining, black eyes and five small black, blue, white, and gold yellow circles and flies around with rainbow sparkles behind him. He is Thoreau. The second creature is a little girl with fair skin, short red chin-length hair tied in a bun, red eyes, red eyebrows, and wearing a red sleeveless gown with a white neck rim and ruffles on the bottom of her gown, white gloves, a red jewel on a gold brooch, and a gold crown. She is Aka. The third creature is a blue star with rain drop-like shape and black eyes. And the last creature is a white star with rain drop-like shape and black eyes. They are a Pixl, a Sprixie, and two Lumas respectively. Wait, a Pixl, a Sprixie, and two Lumas?! After hearing them scream, they landed gracefully and the group noticed them) Rocksteady: Well, what do you know? The missing Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas were missing and we found them. Bebop: Mission accomplished. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, however, knew something else about Thoreau, Aka, and the blue and white Lumas) Ash: Wait! NiGHTS: I don’t think these are the missing Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas we’re looking for. Bebop: (Confused) What? Ash: These guys must be the ones we told to stay home while we rescue their missing friends. Oroku: (Flatly) Let me guess. Stowaways, right? (Suddenly, before Ash could speak to Thoreau, Aka, and the Lumas, they already jumped out of the jeep and running through the forest) Lumas: We must find the lost ones! Thoreau: This way! Aka: Come on! (Bebop and Rocksteady climb out of the jeep and ran up to them, stopping them) Rocksteady: Whoa, whoa! We’ll find your friends. Bebop: Just not around here. Aka: We sense they’re here somewhere. Thoreau: Which is why we insist on coming with you. (The others climbed out of the jeep and caught up with them) Oroku: What are you talking about by “Sense they’re here?” Thoreau, Aka, and Lumas: The Uni-Mind. Oroku: The Uni-what? Ash: The Uni-Mind. Bebop and Rocksteady: Huh? NiGHTS: It is a special giant sphere that connects the minds and hearts of the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas throughout all of Neverland. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Ash: They and the fairies taught us that, which is part of Neverland history. Krang: Well. Oroku: And what makes you say that? Ash: Because…. (Realizes) Wait. NiGHTS: What is it, Ash? Ash: My worst fear come true. Pikachu: (Realizing in calm anger) Pikachu. NiGHTS: (Realizing slowly) You don’t mean…? (They think and then spoke in realization) Ash and NiGHTS: Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy! Oroku: And your point is? Ash: Pikachu, NiGHTS, and I have a terrible feeling that K. Rool and Skurvy must’ve kidnapped the Pixl, the Sprixie, and the two Lumas to find out more about the Uni-Mind. (A pause) Krang: You don't say. Bebop: What plot?! Rocksteady: You always think K. Rool and Skurvy are behind every single plot as if they caused a kitten stuck up in a tree! Blue Luma: Those fiendish pirates! White Luma: Why can’t they leave poor kitty cats alone? (Oroku palms his face in annoyance on what the white Luma said) Oroku: (Groans in anger) That was a figure of speech, Luma. (Krang walks over to a cave entrance) Krang: I think we found nothing but a dark dank-looking cave. (Thoreau, Aka, and the two Lumas suddenly run up to the entrance) Thoreau, Aka, and Lumas: The lost ones! Oroku: What are you talking about? Thoreau: Our friends are in there deep within. Oroku: Are you sure they’re in there? Rocksteady: Or are you being delirious? Thoreau, Aka, and Lumas: Here! (They run in, much to the Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ shock and Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady’s surprise) Ash: Wait! Pikachu: Pika! (They run in after them) NiGHTS: Don’t go in alone! (Krang activates his flashlight on the metal rim and after Ash pulls his flashlight out, they start looking around) Ash: (Whispering) Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. Bebop: (About to talk loud) Wh…? (Realizes then whispers) Why’s that? (Ash points at the ceiling of the cave to reveal bats sleeping above, and Bebop and the others realize) Bebop: (Whispering) Oh, okay. (After looking around without waking the bats up, they find the stowaways standing in front of a giant carved stone door with a crocodile symbol) Krang: (Whispering) Is that…? (Ash recognized the symbol) Ash: (Whispering) Yep. Just as we thought. Rocksteady: (Whispering) Whoa, whoa, whoa. “We?” You mean “You” as in you three. NiGHTS: (Whispering) What we need to figure out is how to open that door. (Krang then walked up to a small scanner next to the door and after putting his robot's mechanical hand on it, he scanned it on the scanner and to Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ surprise, the scanner accepted the hand by turning it’s light from red to green and the door slowly opened) Ash: (Whispering flatly) Or that works. (They enter the passageway cautiously, but then, Aka tripped on a broken stalactite on the ground and fell down. The group heard and noticed and then witnessed Thoreau and the Lumas helping Aka up) Oroku: (Whispering) Are they always that clumsy? NiGHTS: (Whispering) No. It’s just a broken stalactite that tripped her. (Ash suddenly noticed something ahead of him and the group) Ash: (Whispering) Uh…. Not just one. (The others noticed and saw a bunch of stalactites on the ground. After flying and carrying Oroku, Bebop, and Rocksteady across them to the other side, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, as well as Krang who used a jetpack to fly across, landed safely and they hurry ahead. Inside a water cavern, a huge pirate ship with crocodile head symbol sat there. There appeared to be no one on board, but just off the ship on the side of the cavern, resided a chamber. Inside the chamber, revealed to be a familiar pirate crew, in the form of Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, Muska, Hare, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, Gibber, Merlock. Dijon, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Drake, Ratigan, Scroop, Commander Tiberius J. Rourke, Rasputin, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Gupta, Raz, Dobson, Silas, Ernesto de la Cruz, Count Bleck, Dimentio, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, and Jenner. And seated nearby reading Robert Louis Stevenson's "Treasure Island" is a green and yellow humanoid snake man with red and yellow eyes, and is wearing a lower jaw metal robot-like clamp, two metallic robot-like arms and legs, a black fedora hat with a red rim and red trimming, a black robe with two pink triangles on the bottom in front, and a purple cape with red snake-like symbols. He is Thaddeus E. Klang, a new crew member who has no idea how evil K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew are, yet. Anyway, they were doing their business studying a different Pixl, a different Sprixie, and two different Lumas, trapped within a glass case all strapped down. The Pixl is a white sun-like Pixl with eight purple triangles going around him, black eyes, and a red upside down smile and flies around with rainbow sparkles behind him. He is Barry. The Sprixie is a little girl with fair skin, short pink chin-length hair — with pigtails tied in the back — pink eyes, pink eyebrows, and wearing a pink sleeveless gown with a white neck rim and ruffles on the bottom of her gown, white gloves, a pink jewel on a gold brooch, and a gold crown. She is Rosa. One of the Lumas is a green star with rain drop-like shape and black eyes. The other Luma is a red star with rain drop-like shape and black eyes. Suddenly, a giant door opened, revealed to the surprised crew to be…. The Kremlings, consisting General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc, much to the crew’s relief, although Klang is the only one who remained calm and just sat there. Then the Kremlings walked down to them with curious looks on their faces as the door shuts behind them) Klump: Anything at all? Kremlings: Yeah, anything at all? Dick: Unfortunately, no. (They resume their work and the door opens again much to the surprise of the crew, thinking it’s their captain and admiral, but instead, the Kremlings and Team Rocket, in the form of Jessie, James, and Meowth, emerged) Team Rocket: Anything at all? Ratigan: No. Bleck: Nothing at all. Krusha: (Sighs) Oh boy. Kutlass: We should go tell-a the captain and admiral. Green Kroc: And they definitely won’t like this. (They leave and the door shuts. Just when the crew were about to resume their work, the door opens again, surprising them again, but Klump emerged instead) Dick: This is getting to be annoying! Klump: Sorry. But I just came back to ask what we should tell the captain and admiral. Rourke: Oh, that. Ratigan: Tell them that we made a discovery that the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas think as one. But the only problem is…. Dimentio: We don’t know how they do it. Klump: Ooh, they’re definitely not going to like this! (Klump leaves and the door shuts again. The crew resumes their work and then the door opens again, much to Ratigan and the crew’s annoyance and anger) Ratigan: Now what?! (Then their annoyance and anger turned to shock and surprise, for this time, Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy have arrived, and Skurvy is holding Meowth by his neck) Meowth: (Choking) See? Didn’t like it. (After Skurvy dropped Meowth, he and K. Rool entered the room towards the glass case as the Kremlings and Team Rocket entered the room too. Klang then spoke up, revealing his echoey metallic voice that sounds like a normal person talking) Klang: What do you intend on doing with the captives? K. Rool: Watch and learn, Klang. (Then after K. Rool pushed a button, opening the glass case, Skurvy unstrapped Barry, Rosa, and the two captive Lumas and picked them up with nooses like a lasso. Then K. Rool aimed his hook at the captives) Captive Luma 1: We will still never talk! Captive Luma 2: We are one! Barry: Do what you want, but we’ll never talk! Rosa: Do your worst! Skurvy: Mine and K. Rool’s plan exactly. K. Rool: Indeed. (He aims the back of his hook at them to hit them instead of stabbing them. Back outside, Ash’s group arrived in the water cavern) Ash: There’s K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship. NiGHTS: And an ugly one than the one we took from them. Except their old ship was original and we amped it up since we defeated them last time. (Just when Thoreau, Aka, and the two stowaway Lumas were about to move forward, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS stopped them) Ash: Wait! You can’t go further now. NiGHTS: Just stay here where it’s safe until we come back with your friends. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. (Suddenly, Thoreau, Aka, and the Lumas grimaced in pain) Thoreau, Aka, and Lumas: Oh! (Thinking they said “No,” NiGHTS spoke up) NiGHTS: We understand your concern for your friends, but we insist. Ash: So just stay put. (Thoreau, Aka, and the Lumas suddenly grimace in pain again) Thoreau, Aka, and Lumas: Oh! Ash: (Turning to NiGHTS in confusion) Feels like a little bit of a chain reaction. Thoreau, Aka, and Lumas: No! We feel their pain! (Grimacing in pain) ''Oh! ''(Realizing, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS spoke up) Ash: Oh yeah! The Uni-Mind thing. Pikachu: (Realizing) Pikachu. NiGHTS: But you’ll agree to stay put, right? Thoreau, Aka, and Lumas: Yes. Ash: Good. (The group, except Thoreau, Aka, and the stowaway Lumas, fly down to the ground level where the chamber is, and they quietly peeked in to see K. Rool and Skurvy, having strapped Barry, Rosa, and the captive Lumas to four chairs, about to interrogate them) K. Rool: Where is this Uni-Mind you have? Skurvy: Answer us or you die. Klang: Are you sure threatening them with death can...? (K. Rool, Skurvy, and the crew gave him a dagger glare, making him change his mind) Klang: Never mind. (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to the captives) K. Rool: Now will you tell us? Captives: Never! K. Rool: (Smirking) Wrong answer. Skurvy: (Smirking) We’ll just have to keelhaul you. (They turn to Drake for support) Skurvy: Where’s a spare anchor? Drake: Right here. (Just when they were going to unstrap the captives so they can tie them to an anchor, Pikachu used his electric attack to knock Drake down. Then Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady jumped out of hiding and aimed their weapons at the villains) Ash: Don’t even think about it. NiGHTS: Release those captives now! K. Rool: Then come and get them. (He prepares to strike the captives with one swipe of his hook. Suddenly, Ash used a Flash grenade to create a blinding light with Pikachu's electric attack surrounding the chamber. As all the pirates struggled to see what’s going on, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady, wearing sunglasses, knocked the pirate crew out with smoke pellets and just when the light died down, Ash cuts the straps with his dagger, freeing Barry, Rosa, and the two Lumas. After he picked them up, the light finished dying down and K. Rool and Skurvy are missing. After looking around in caution, Ash’s group suddenly noticed the pirates coming to and quickly escaped. After returning to Thoreau, Aka, and the two stowaway Lumas, Ash’s group began to retreat when suddenly, the sleeping bats woke up and attacked them) Ash: (To the bats while swatting at them) Back off! Pikachu: (Shocking the bats) Pikachu! (Suddenly, the bats stopped attacking the group and flew away, much to the group’s confusion) Krang: Something tells me those bats didn’t fly away for no reason…. (Suddenly, K. Rool and Skurvy’s voices are spoken through a megaphone in the cave) K. Rool: (Voice-over) It’s because the self-destruct sequence is activated on our way out. Skurvy: (Voice-over) So enjoy blowing up! (After their evil laughter echoed the cave walls, the timer appeared and the countdown from one minute and thirty seconds has begun) Ash: Let’s get out of here! (Suddenly, a small explosion destroyed part of the wall, revealing Team Rocket, Klang, and even Bleck having caused it) Jessie: I don’t think so, twerp. (Klang suddenly jumped down at them, and punched NiGHTS down. However, just when he prepared to shoot NiGHTS with his laser gun, Ash tackles Klang down, knocking his laser gun aside and jumps out of the way, letting Pikachu shock him. After recovering, Klang grabbed his laser gun in anger) Klang: Enough shocks! (Just when he fired, another explosion hits another part of the wall, causing a rockslide to drag him, Bleck, and Team Rocket out of the cave) Ash: Come on! (Suddenly, they heard Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady groan, and Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas turned to see them trapped under a pile of boulders) Ash: Oroku! Guys! (They rush over to their comrades to free them) NiGHTS: Hang in there! Oroku: Never mind us! Krang: Just get out of here! Ash: We’re not leaving you! Bebop: Just do it! Rocksteady: Run! (Hestitating at first as ten seconds arrived, Ash's group nods sadly in agreement and they flew out of safety without them before the timer reached zero. Once out while the sun began to rise, they see the explosion blow up the cave and a piece of a boulder crushed the jeep, causing it to ignite in flames. Later that morning, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are holding a memorial for Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady, and attending it with them are all the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas, and even the fairies, consisting Satsuki Kusakabe, Mei Kusakabe, and Kanta Ogaki, the Good Pokemon Characters, consisting Professor Kukui and his daughter Mallow, the mermaids, consisting Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Cerise Hood, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo De Nile, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Holly O'Hair, Lagoona Blue, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, and Spectra Vondergeist, and the Lost Digimon Partners, consisting Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon) Ash: (Sadly) Even though Oroku Saki, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady were with us for a short time, they bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape. NiGHTS: (Sadly) They were not only good friends, but good comrades. Ash: (Sadly) They…. Will be missed very much. (After Ash wiped a tear away as Pikachu placed his paw on his shoulder in comfort, he resumed his speech as everyone bowed their heads down in sadness. Even Patamon shedded some tears as Gatomon tearfully hugs him in comfort) Ash: And from this day forward, me, Pikachu, and NiGHTS will never accept another comrade into our team and get them in harm’s way because of us. NiGHTS: That we promise to keep you all safe. Pikachu: (Nods sadly) Pika.... Ash and NiGHTS: We work alone, with what we have in our team only. (The others then placed their right hand on their chests and began their oath to the Law of Neverland) Good guys: This is the Law of Neverland, as old and true as both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic and never grow old. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences, like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back. For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. (With that, they solemnly resumed their usual lives) Coming up: Therru and her family and friends will meet six new friends during and after school in London and attend a book signing for Therru, Iris, and Serena while at the same time, Ash and his team welcome 23 new recruits with a shocking and unexpected surprise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies